Bang the Bass
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: Tora learns, the hard way, to never take a girl for granted. And while he's at it, what's wrong with having the lay of his life?


**Bang the Bass**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid-sama!**

**A/N: Thanks to the yaoi manga Thunderbolt Boys, whose Nanao's rape evasion tactics form the backbone of this fic. A _zaibatsu _is a family-owned company; in Tora's case, a very large, successful family-owned company that he'll inherit someday.  
**

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

One cold winter evening, a demon took a hike. Eschewing Miyabigaoka's marble floors, student council president Igarashi Tora hoofed his ill-tempered way to Maid Latte, that second-rate cafe where his Seika High counterpart worked her miserable commoner evenings. The idea was that putting her down would raise his spirits; Tora had obviously spent enough time away to forget Ayuzawa Misaki's honey dunked glare that couldn't be put down with a musket shot. Anyway the plan was botched at the beginning itself when he found his kid-skin boots didn't take kindly to being tramped around snowy streets in, and when he reached his foul destination he learned that Misaki had taken the evening off. Usui Takumi had accompanied the brunette, presumably to rape her behind a trash can and then harvest her kidneys. Tora did **_not _**like that man.

"Master," shone the girl he'd asked of Misa-chan's whereabouts, "May I help you find a seat?"

"Ah, no thank you." He totally did not know whether to call a maid 'miss' or not. How icky were these cafes, where even etiquette didn't function normally? The damned moe angel pouted at him as he concluded, "Maybe some other time."

As he turned to go he found himself facing a _**real **_moe angel, none of this maid cafe shit. A beautiful young blonde (she could hardly be twelve!) was gazing up at him through a lush canopy of dark eyelashes. Tora's eyebrows rose high. This was the first time a wig turned him on.

"Aoi-chan," Honoka behind him had turned icy and dark since she wasn't dealing with a paying customer. "Didn't boss ma'am say you weren't allowed in here anymore?"

Crystalline eyes moved cursorily over Tora's face and latched uninterestedly on to Honoka's. "Where's Usui?"

"He's not here."

"I know **_that_.**" And Tora would've stood another year in that same spot for another taste of that impatient sneer. "I went in through the back entrance before coming in this way. Where is he?"

It was such a piteous waste, Tora thought as he went past her and out into the drafty air, that such a fine young piece of ass was hung up over a man like Takumi who really didn't have the first clue how to appreciate a girl like that. Tora shivered. _**Aoi **_meant blue, like her ice-cold gaze on his aristocratic face. Blue like all the boys whose hearts she'd no doubt stomped into mud. Blue like the sapphires Tora would shower on anyone who could show him another like her. Holy shit but his brain had short-circuited. He was helpless to resist, too. He couldn't recall the last girl to turn his head like this.

"Hey, mister! Hold on!"

Frowning down at his rained boots, Tora lacked both comprehension and panache when Aoi ran to grab his hand, her breath misting the air in front of her red little mouth. He floundered a bit in the line of her stare before offering a neutral:

"Did I forget something at the shop?"

(Like hell. He hadn't even set any of his noble belongings down in that filthy place.)

"Nah, I just wanted to walk with you." She was certainly cute enough to get away with that statement, making it sound like it was a given that he'd be pleased with her want. Tora melted like butter on her hot tongue as she swept it across her lower lip, brushing some hair out of her face with a mitten'd hand.

"How old are you, Aoi-chan?"

"Fourteen." A tart not-so-innocent smile. "Why? Were you hoping I'd be legal? What on earth are you planning for me?"

He was Igarashi Tora, fucking Casanova if he wanted to be. Was this little slut trying to seduce him? He could do the same. Leaning down with a secretive smirk, he said:

"Nothing you weren't hoping I'd do, Aoi-chan."

She batted his cheek playfully, blushing and well-versed in the ways of this game. "You dirty old man! I should leave you right now."

She slackened her grip on his arm, and he put it around her slim, soft waist instead.

"Weren't you asking about someone back in there?" Tora kept her eyes off her to show how little he cared. She laughed.

"Yeah, so?"

Ooh, that was a good point. He drew an expensive phone from his pocket and texted for his car. The silence between them didn't sour at all before the ride pulled up, and he inclined his head to her.

"Can I drop you off somewhere, miss?"

"You expect me to get into a stranger's car?"

"My name is Igarashi Tora, I'm the heir of the Igarashi _zaibatsu. _Usui Takumi and I are...why, we're nearly blood brothers." A ironic smile touched his lips at the line. He opened the door for her, and she shook her pretty head as she got in, tinkling with mirth.

"Cheeky."

He closed the door behind himself and put an arm around her shoulder. "What? Just proving I'm no stranger."

She traced the inseam of his tailored pants; Tora felt a lonely shudder rumbling through his shoulders and began to wonder if he wasn't the one being seduced after all.

"Igarashi-san, what if I kiss and tell?"

"We haven't kissed."

Aoi leaned in with soft, strawberry blasted lips to taste his mouth. Upon her retreat she repeated her question.

Tora's heart tried bravely not to skip a beat. He wasn't _**seduced, **_alright. He just wasn't trying hard enough. Let's kind of ignore that fact that he'd never had to try at all before this. Taking her chin into his hand and fingering her lower lip he whispered attractively, "I would have to punish you, wouldn't I?"

Then he was kissing her, her hands braced against his chest and his hands grabbing her small hips. Soon they were making out, her sitting on his lap with her legs stretched out on the seat. She wouldn't let him get his hands near her breasts, instead pushing them down to her tight ass. Tora shrugged this strange behavior off; if this was her sweet spot then so be it. He dove his finger into the crevice along with the intervening cloth. Licking her lips he pulled it all out with a sharp tug that had her maoning. Tora was only slightly disappointed that she didn't seem new to it. Neat tricks she knew would make up for the lack of a first-timer's wondering, naive responses.

"Igarashi-san...stop..."

He faltered, automatically apprehensive, and beseeched her with his eyes and a still pushy finger.

"Please, Aoi-chan. It'll feel good."

"No, you won't like it." She fell back anyway, basically begging for him to lie atop her which he miraculously resisted doing. He would persuade her till she cut her crap and wanted him from the bottom of her heart. "I have very small breasts."

"I like them small," he whispered, fingers stroking her jawline. She smiled and started to tug her skirt up, inch by inch.

"Is it really okay? I also have a penis."

Satin panties stuffed with her manhood (let's switch to his, shall we) snickered at Tora, who suddenly got the joke. Life was no porn video and gorgeous blondes didn't make offers of spontaneous sex. Aoi was a wicked little boy who was beside himself with glee at having fooled another horny bastard with his expert cross-dressing and smoking body.

"Couldn't do it even if you wanted to. Poor Igarashi-san."

But Tora grinned and turned the joke on Aoi by diving his mouth down and taking him in, satin and all. It drew out a yelp and Aoi threw out his back, hands raking the air in shock as Tora sucked for a single second. he let go, clamping vice-like hands to Aoi's thighs.

"I feel insulted."

"Th-that's the point. Lemme go, Igarashi, it was a joke."

The gasp in Aoi's voice was no slight aphrodisiac to Tora, who cocked his amused head (not that one).

"I meant because you're not hard at all, Aoi-kun. Can I change that?" he pouted. "Please?"

"You're asking permission? Che, how proper. Most guys would just beat me or rape me."

Tora was so not prepared to handle a victim of abuse. "What."

"Not saying they _**have.**_" Aoi's eyes went rather soft. "How cute, you care. No, I can take care of myself."

Tora raised a politely disbelieving eyebrow that Aoi brought crashing down by slipping out his grip as quick as a cat, rolling the green haired older boy over and straddling his lap again.

"Seriously," Aoi insisted, and then smiled suggestively, "But tonight I'm not in the mood to run away. You're a really good kisser, old man. Do you still want to make love with me?"

"Is the sky still blue?"

"Do you want me to check?"

"I love a smartass," Tora said before pulling Aoi into a slick kiss. "But then there are better uses for your tongue," he groaned a minute later as it got to work on the skin between his neck and collarbone.

Aoi had him sit up before wrapping both legs around the older boy, erection hard against Tora's stomach. The rich kid pushed him away so that they could undress, enormously grateful for the spacious interior of the stretch limousine. Aoi got down on all fours as Tora violated him in the back with two fingers, dripping lubricant. (A well-stocked limousine, that, used to Tora's impromptu romps.)

Aoi's voice was strained as he gritted out, "I wouldn't have pegged you as a cock sucker, Igarashi."

"Who said anything about sucking cock?" Tora's body was trembling to take the kid _**now**_, "You're the first to turn me on to your ass. I was a straight man half an hour ago. I assure you, I will not allow your charms to ruin me to a level where I would give you head."

A shaky laugh, followed by a strangled moan. And Aoi whined, "God, yes, right there...more!"

Tora grunted as the brunet (the wig gone now, along with any remaining pretenses: they were both utterly and completely dying for the other) clenched around his fingers. It felt way too good, Tora was nervous of having to perform at least the perfunctory motions of good sex. Knowing full well he was likely to become addicted to the sensation, he allowed himself to penetrate Aoi, hands holding the kid's hips steady.

"Too slow," Aoi whined, and thrust backwards. Tora shouted as he was enveloped, sheathed, his fate sealed and shipped to the deepest depths of hell.

Biting back a torrential rush of pleasure he slid a hand between the brunet's legs, rubbing at his tender cock. Aoi moaned daintily, supporting himself on elbows and knees, raising his waist as high as possible. Tora's pounding didn't seem gentlemanly at all, it was aching and desperate.

"I...I'm...nnngh!"

Tora came soon after, face scrunched up in a pang of plateauing blankness. They stayed very still for a few minutes, until their breathing became more regular, and then Aoi said:

"We have to do that again."

Tora grinned and pieced himself back together. "Too bad. I just remembered I don't like having sex unless I'm in a relationship with that person."

"Like that's a problem." Aoi picked up his wig. "You want a boyfriend or a girlfriend?"

Tora laughed and hugged him hard. He'd been both ill-tempered and a straight man less than an hour ago. Now he seemed to be swinging every which way, and quite happy with that. So what if he couldn't put Ayuzawa Misaki down?

He'd still had got himself a pick-me-up at Maid Latte.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

**I was totally goaded into writing smut for Tora because a reviewer of "Roppongi" said there should be some of that.**


End file.
